I was a teenage doggy
It twas a good morning in Adventure Bay. Ryder was playing frissbie with Rocky and Chase. Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble were building a sandcastle at the beach (where else), and Skye was flying through the air on her jetpack thingy. Ryder throws the frisbie, going to Rocky and Chase. Rocky and Chase: I GOT IT I GOT IT! *crash into each other* I don't got it. Ryder: I got it pups. * he goes to the forest that is suddenly there* There it is. *he picks up the frissbie to find a dog holding the other side* Hi there. ???: Hi. I'm Wiza. Ryder: Nice to meet you Wiza. Why do they call you Wiza? Wiza: I'm a wizzard! Wanna see a couple tricks? Ryder: Sure. Wiza dissapears and reappears Wiza: Ha! Ryder: *claps* That was very great! Wiza: Ya! I gotta go see you. Ryder: Bye. Ryder then walks out, he then gets a call. Ryder: Ryder... here? The phone showed a dog. Ryder: Who's this? Dog: Ryder! It's me! Katie! Ryder: Katie! Why are you a dog? How are you a dog? Katie: I don't know! I suddenly became a dog! I didn't realize it until Alex became a dog! Alex: *running in the backround* Yaaaay! Katie: Can you help? Ryder: We'll try our best, but don't be surprissed if we failed. Katie: It would be the first time you fail... right? Ryder: It won't be the first time we failed. Katie: Name the first time. Ryder stands in thought. Ryder: Your right, let's go. Paw patrol, TO THE LOOKOUT! The pups go to the elevator and go up it. Chase: Paw patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a huge mystery on our hands and paws. Skye: How huge? Ryder: So huge, you'll be so shocked! Katie and Alex turned into DOGS! The pups stare at him for a couple seconds then burst out laughing. Ryder: What's so funny? Rocky: That's *giggle* the most funniest joke we've ever heard. HAHAHAHA! Ryder: I'm not joking, I'm... He was interupted by a call from another dog with glasses. Ryder: Another dog? Dog: Hey Ryder! It's me! Captain Turbot! Pups then gasp Ryder: Let me guess. You've been turned into a dog? Turbot: Ya. How'd you know? Ryder: Same thing happened to Katie and Alex. Turbot: Ok. But I need help right away! Ryder: We'll help won't we pups? The pups were standing there in shock. Ryder: RIGHT PUPS! Pups: YES SIR! The pups then quickly slide down the slide. Skye, Zuma, and Chase going to see Turbot, and Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall, and Ryder to see Katie and Alex. Ryder: Katie! Alex! Where are you? Katie was tugging on Alex's tail. Katie: We're right here. Marshall: WOW! YOU WERE RIGHT RYDER! THEY ARE DOGS! Alex: Katie, let me go outside. Katie: No. If the dog catcher gets you, you'll go to the pound. Alex stops trying to run for the door. Alex: Oh... Ryder: Did you guys... er... pups see anything unusuall before you got turned into dogs? Both human pups shake there heads. Ryder then pulls out his pupad. Ryder: Chase? Anything wrong with Turbot? Chase: He's a dog... Ryder: Hehe. I mean anything wierd he saw. Chase: No. Sorry, Ryder. Ringringring Ryder: Hold on. Ryder here. Wiza: I got a question Ryder. Ryder: Wiza? How did you contact me? Wiza: I found a phone on the ground. Have you seen a silver book? Ryder: No. Do you know why people are turning into dogs? Wiza: Hmm... no but I might know a way to solve that problem. Ryder: How? Wiza: Find my book and find out. Ryder: Ok. *phones other pups* pups new mission, find a silver book. Pups: Okay Ryder. The pups search high and low for the book. Chase: Where would we find a book? Skye: The library! Rubble: Yes, the library, any book will be there. The pups go to the library. Zuma: Do you have any books ms. libwarian? Librarian: Yes over there. Rubble: What... Chase: The... Rocky: Books... There were piles of books on shelves. Marshall: There are about a million books here- Librarian: 1,327,938 books to be exact. Marshall: We'll be here forever! Skye: Found it. Chase: That's my girl! Everyone stares at Chase. Chase: *blushes* I mean... let' go find what's his name. The pups left the library. Skye: Thank you. The pups stopped at the fast food place, but Chase went on back to the lookout. Skye: Wait. Whatever is going on... wouldn't it effect Ryder? The pups stare at each other for a couple seconds, then bolt for the lookout, where they find Chase about to go up the elevator. Pups: NOOOOOOOOO! WERE TOO LATE! Chase stares at them like there was a two headed dog. Rubble: It's too late. Ryder already became a dog. Marshall: Ryder. Speak to us! Chase: Guys... It's me Chase. Zuma: He even forgot his own name. Skye: We need to figure out how to get everyone back to normal. Ryder: Pups? The pups turn around to find Ryder and Wiza. Ryder: Guys meet Wiza. Did you guys get the book? Chase: Ya. Here it is. Chase hands Wiza the book. Wiza opens the book Wiza: Ok. to turn the pups to humans, I need a visual human. Ryder if you would? Ryder: Huh? Wiza: Ineed to know what a human looks like visually, so stand in front of me so me. Ryder stands in front of Wiza. Wiza: Sumonta, humonta puperisa luparisa humonta! Smoke appears everyone then reveals no human, just dogs. Pups: Ryder? Ryder: Why are you pups so tall? Skye: YOUR A PUP! Everone, even Wiza gasp. Wiza: WHAT WENT- uh oh.